


kemungkinan

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: #RefreshFestival, F/M, Post-The Lost Hero
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Piper bisa melihat kemungkinan. Dan terkadang itu buruk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Novel The Lost Hero (The Heroes of Olympus) © Rick Riordan, dan lagu Perfect adalah milik Ed Sheeran dalam albumnya Divide (2017). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
> Pairing: Jason Grace/Piper McLean. Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort . Rating: T. Other note: post-The Lost Hero, setting beberapa hari setelah kepulangan mereka ke Perkemahan. untuk memeriahkan event #RefreshFestival.

.

 _baby, i’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,_  
barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.  
when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath.

_{ well i found a woman, stronger than anyone i know. }_

.

Hal terbaik nomor satu menurut Piper malam ini adalah menemukan Jason di tengah lapangan basket. Namun hal terburuk nomor satu menurut Piper malam ini juga adalah dilihat oleh Jason dari lapangan basket.

Setidaknya hal terburuk tidak terjadi. Bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dikenang dengan baik nantinya jika cowok yang merupakan pacar tak resmimu (karena masalah manipulasi, tentu saja) melihatmu, kemudian mengajakmu bicara, padahal suasana hatimu tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Piper tak suka mengacaukan orang lain. Piper tak suka melihat orang menjadi muram juga karenanya. Tidak, tidak ada bicara dengan Jason malam ini, tidak ketika dia sedang merasa ada kabut hijau seperti awan gendut yang mengerubungi kepalanya. Memandangi Jason pun cukup. Mengetahui cowok itu baik-baik saja dan menembak dengan keren, cukup bagus untuk ukuran remaja yang baru saja nyaris mati melawan raksasa dan sekarat setelah melihat seorang dewi meledak menjadi supernova di depan matanya, adalah hal yang memuaskan.

Piper berpaling dari lapangan basket, terus saja berjalan sepelan mungkin, berusaha tak ketahuan, dan di saat yang sama ia baru saja sadar ia melompat dari Pondok Aphrodite tanpa alas kaki. Suara bola memantul bisa didengarnya.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh, Jason telah menghilang dari sana. Bola memantul di tanah dekat tiang ring, menggelinding ke rerumputan rendah di sekitarnya.

“Tadi aku sempat mengira Pak Chiron mengadakan ronda keliling dadakan.”

Piper nyaris melompat, tetapi Jason malah tertawa karenanya.

“Eh ... yah,” Piper berusaha tak terlihat tak senang. Menghindari Jason adalah pilihan bagus, tetapi didatangi olehnya, salah satu bagian dari hati kecilnya berkata, juga bukan merupakan pilihan buruk. Dasar plin-plan. Hati, capek tahu. Andai saja kabut dapat diusir dari kepalanya dan Jason bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi Piper bukan dalam posisi untuk memilih.

“Matamu sembab. Ada masalah? Seseorang mengganggumu?”

Piper mencoba terlihat cuek dengan mengulum sisi dalam pipinya. Ia berjalan, berharap Jason paham, tetapi cowok itu terus mengikutinya saja. “Tidak juga. Ah, maksudku,” Piper mencuri pandang, “bukan orang.”

“Oh,” Jason tahu jawabannya. “Mimpi bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk para demigod, aku mengerti itu.”

“Bukan, bukan,” sanggah Piper, “bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Kenyataan, yang, yah, kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Ibu bilang aku melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan lebih jelas daripada kebanyakan orang.”

Jason terlihat sedang menghitung bintang-bintang, atau setidaknya begitu menurut Piper. “Aku baru tahu Aphrodite dan keturunan-keturunannya selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi oracle.”

Entah mengapa, hal itu mendorong Piper untuk tertawa. “Itu dua hal yang berbeda, tahu.”

“Aku mengerti.” Jason nyaris berhenti ketika Piper memandangnya seperti sedang menembus tengkoraknya.

“Kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Jason?”

Bahu Jason melorot, seakan pandangan Piper barusan membuatnya benar-benar takut kalau-kalau mata itu bukanlah mata milik Piper. Dia tersenyum simpul, mencoba untuk tidak mengatakannya tetapi ia tak tahan untuk tidak memberitahu. “Kalau kau adalah tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan, aku adalah gelisah. Kadang-kadang kita tidak perlu diberitahu soal takdir, ya, sepertinya?”

Piper mengingatnya, sederet kejadian beberapa hari lalu berlalu seperti hari biasa saja, malah terasa begitu cepat. Ia dan Jason mengecil dipepet waktu. Ia bertaruh pasti apa-apa yang disaksikannya, perpisahannya dengan kakaknya, atau tentang ‘jembatan’ dan ‘pahlawan’, sebagian atau malah keseluruhannya sempat membuat Jason mulas.

Atau masih.

“Apa yang kaulihat, Piper?”

Piper menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu apakah itu adalah kemungkinan yang besar, atau kemungkinan yang dibarengi ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku bukan Rachel Dare, ‘kan?”

Jason mengusap-usap rambutnya, dia merasa lebih tenang, terdengar dari suaranya, dan ia harap Piper merasakan hal yang sama. “Bagaimanapun kita sudah telanjur tercebur ke takdir semacam begini, walaupun kita tidak pernah minta dilahirkan, bukankah begitu?” Jason mendongak. “Aku harap aku bisa lupa untuk hal-hal yang kupilih. Tapi bukan juga begitu terus.” Amnesia adalah hal yang menggemaskan bagi Jason, saking gemasnya ia rasanya ingin mencubitnya dengan tang milik Leo yang paling besar dan berat jika amnesia itu adalah orang.

Piper tertawa pahit.

Kemudian mata Jason berubah cerah, tak bisa dilihat Piper dalam keadaan yang temaram. “Melupakannya sejenak pun tidak apa-apa. Mari kita coba, Piper.”

“Oh, adakah cara—” Jason keburu memotong kata-kata Piper dengan menggamit tangannya, keduanya, dan Piper terkesiap.

“Ayo kita berdansa. Aku mungkin melupakan banyak hal, tetapi menari adalah naluri alamiah setiap orang.”

“Tapi—” Piper memandangi sekeliling. Paling tidak sekarang tidak ada anak-anak Pondok Aphrodite yang sedang bertaruh, atau bahkan Pak Chiron, siapapun, di seluruh penjuru, dan seharusnya ia tak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Namun yang paling penting adalah dirinya sendiri. Penampilan dia jauh sekali dengan model dansa-dansa yang dekat dengan kehidupan ayahnya di Hollywood, pakaian yang kusut dan rambut yang tak karu-karuan seperti gulali kaku salah komposisi. Ia tertawa getir. “Kuharap ibuku menggantikan pakaianku sekarang.”

“Kenapa harus?” Jason menelengkan kepala. _Karena kau selalu terlihat baik. Sempurna._ Jason menyuarakannya hanya dengan senyuman, karena ia tahu Piper mengerti tentang _banyak kemungkinan_.

Jason mengajaknya berputar, tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Piper berada lebih tinggi di udara, dan rumput dingin terasa membasahi kaki Piper saat Jason membuat mereka seolah-olah memang sedang berada di lantai dansa sebuah istana. Tak ada musik, hanya bunyi serangga di hutan dan barangkali ada kepakan sayap peri yang bisa terdengar, jika tebakan Piper benar.

Piper semakin terhanyut saat memejamkan mata. Jason mendongak lagi, tapi segera kembali memandang Piper seakan melewatkannya sedikit saja bisa membuatnya kehilangan Piper.

Jason mengizinkan Piper menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, dan ia membalasnya dengan merebahkan kepalanya di ubun-ubun Piper.

“Seandainya kita manusia biasa, apakah kaupikir kita bisa bertemu?” Piper buka suara.

“Aku melihat kemungkinan itu,” jawab Jason. “Walaupun aku bukan anak Aphrodite.”

Piper tergelak sebentar.

“Kadang-kadang kayaknya kita tidak perlu melihat pada kemungkinan, Piper.”

“Dan hanya perlu menikmatinya?” Piper mencoba memastikan, meskipun ia tahu itu telah pasti, dan ia tengah mengalaminya. Kepalanya berat untuk bergerak, dan andainya ia dapat meminta hal apa yang dapat diulang dalam hidupnya, ia hanya minta hal sesederhana ini.

“Benar.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yes i was thinking of no other otp beside jason/piper at my first time listening to the song ;; and yes i hope you didn’t waste your time for nothing for reading this work omg thank you ;;
> 
> (dan ini dibikin kilat so just tell me right away if you spot any mistake ya sobs)


End file.
